Frio
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Bella ha sufrido la perdida de su madre y no encuentra manera de superarlo.¿Que harias en una tormenta de nieve?¿Te dejas llevar por el frio o permites que alguien salve tu congelado corazon? Un OS en honor a mis amigas. TH


_**FRIO**_

**Summary: **_Bella ha sufrido la pérdida de su madre y no encuentra manera de sobrellevarla. ¿Qué harias en una tormenta de nieve: te dejas llevar por el frio que sientes en tu interior o te dejas salvar por el calor de alguien más?_

**Bella POV  
><strong>

Ha pasado un mes desde la partida de mama….un mes que se ha hecho muy difícil. Un mes en el que me he mantenido firme y con mi vida cotidiana como corresponde. Pero hoy no me había dado cuenta cuanto extraño a Esme hasta ahora.

Mama era alegre, sonriente y siempre tenía una palabra de aliento para ti cuando te veía desganada. Era preocupada y hasta el último minuto estuvo atenta a que yo no quedara sola. Pero cuando Edward (mi ex-mejor amigo y, según mama, mi hombre ideal) se comprometió con Tanya, Esme se dio por vencida y decidió que yo buscara pareja con o sin su aprobación.

Pero eso no era necesario. Mi trabajo en la tienda de Newton y mis estudios en Port Ángeles apenas me dejaban tiempo para estar cerca de mis hermanas, Rosalie y Alice. Ellas ya tienen sus vidas hechas, Rosalie está casada con el hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett y Alice está a punto de casarse con su novio de la secundaria Jasper Witlock

Así que el mayor temor de Esme se hizo realidad. Dentro de un mes yo quedare sola en casa. Mi padre no está presente en nuestras vidas desde hace muchos años y mama hace un mes se fue para siempre. ¿_Qué hago ahora? ¿Que hare cuando Alice se case y se vaya? No lo sé. Pero estoy segura que nadie me extrañara._

Hoy hace frio. Más de lo normal, las temperaturas bajaron radicalmente y todos los hogares tienen sus chimeneas encendidas. El olor en Forks es característico en estas fechas. Amo el olor a leña que se dispersa por las calles de mi pueblo.

Ahora voy camino a mi trabajo. El frio es más fuerte de lo que esperaba y mis manos están congeladísimas ya que olvide los guantes sobre la mesa, pero obviamente no pagare un taxi por solo 8 cuadras cuando puedo caminar….

Mama amaba caminar.

Hay Esme…como te extraño mamita. Extraño tus abrazos en la noche cuando llegaba a casa. Extraño tu sonrisa cuando me veías cansada y me animabas a seguir mis sueños. Extraño hablar contigo cada día después de clases y contarte como fue mi horrible día del que tú siempre sacabas algo bueno. Extraño tus palabras de aliento cuando me veías aterrorizada al verte enferma. Extraño tus fuerzas…ojala yo las tuviera.

El no tener a Esme ha hecho de mi vida un poco más apática. Alice y Jasper están todo el día planeando su boda que será dentro de tres semanas. Rosalie solo llama para contar que la pequeña Jane dijo papa o tato (por zapato). Y aunque sé que a ellas también les afecto mucho la partida de mama…ellas ya tenían planes que ahora llevan a cabo. Además de tener a alguien que las acompaña en sus mundos.

En cambio yo. Solo tengo a mis amigas lejanas, la pequeña Nessie que me llama cada vez que puede y me invita a su casa para conversar. Mi querida Leah, una española maravillosa con la que solo tengo contacto por internet pero que me logra sacar una sonrisa cada vez que hablamos. La alegre y simpática Victoria, la puertorriqueña más hermosa que he conocido jamás. Y así, mi mundo gira en torno a mis maravillosas amigas de internet, mujeres que han logrado sacarme una sonrisa de vez en cuando pero que cuando se apaga el ordenador no pueden estar ahí para darme el abrazo de buenas noches que necesito.

Hoy camino hacia el trabajo y lo único que quisiera es haberme quedado en cama para dormir, dormir y dormir. Pero mama no me habría dejado hacer eso, me habría sacado de la cama con un millón de besos y abrazos. Me habría mirado con los ojos brillosos y sus palabras habrían sido las exactas: "jovencita, tienes que salir adelante, conmigo o sin mi"

Así que eso es lo que hoy estoy haciendo. Camino hacia adelante pero sin un rumbo fijo.

El frio se ha hecho intenso y me quedan aun cinco cuadras por avanzar…"_tu puedes hacerlo Bella…cariño tu puedes seguir adelante" _hay de verdad extraño tu voz mama. Y extraño tus alientos, pero ya no estoy tan segura de saber cómo seguir adelante. Como puedo seguir adelante si los que amo ya no están conmigo? Mama se fue, papa no está, Rose vive su mundo al igual que Alice y mi mejor amigo me hace el quite porque su novia no me soporta.

Entonces, al mirar así las cosas, me pregunto ¿habra alguien que me extrañe si llego a desaparecer? Mis manos duelen por no tener guantes, el frio las está matando…pero porque no lo hace con el resto de mi cuerpo. Mierda, a lo mejor así podria ir donde esta mama

-Bella!- un grito me saca de mis pensamiento y me giro lentamente hacia la voz que conozco tan bien, aquella que me tortura- ¿Que rayos haces en la calle?- sonrio al oír su molestia. Suena como si realmente le importara.

-Voy camino a Newtons, Edward. Algunos en este pueblo tenemos la necesidad de un trabajo- dije rodando los ojos al verlo salir del auto y mirarme molesto

-Ja ja muy graciosa morena- dijo con su característico sarcasmo- sube al auto, yo te llevo.

-Pero si solo me quedan 3 cuadras…no seas exagerado

-Exagerada es mi abuela que me obliga a usar calzoncillos de lana Bella…-ok, mala imagen mental para mi salud- yo estoy siendo precavido. No puedo permitir que te enfermes

Claro que no puede permitirlo, porque si me enfermo entonces nadie estaría ahí para cuidarme, nadie se preocuparía y si muero su conciencia lo dejaría enfermo…siempre pensando en el mismo no?

-Bella, odio cuando piensas demasiado las cosas porque quiere decir que no estás pensando nada bueno de mí- dijo llegando hasta la puerta del copiloto y abriéndola de par en par señalando el maravilloso asiento de cuero de su adorado volvo – ahora deja de insultarme en tu cabeza y mete tu pequeño y adorable cuerpecito en el auto.

Sonreí cuando dijo lo de los insultos, me conocía bastante bien ya que si hubiese seguido con mis pensamientos habría terminado insultándolo. Camine hasta el auto y me afirme de la puerta para entrar

-Maldicion Bella!- grito molesto. Lo mire asustada al oírlo pero el solo miraba mis manos - quieres acaso perder tus manos?- me las tomo entre las suyas y la corriente eléctrica de la que estoy acostumbrada que corra por mis venas cada vez que me toca se hizo presente. Puso sus labios sobre mis nudillos y yo sentía que me derretía. Porque tenía que tratarme como si fuera importante? - Bella, estas heladísima!- Me sentó en el auto con molestia y corrió hasta el otro lado del auto. Lo encendió y lo primero que hizo fue prender la calefacción.- por tus manos aquí- dijo acercando mis manos al tablero del auto donde salía el aire caliente

-Edward…ya estoy…

-No te atrevas a mentirme Isabella Swan- gruño otra vez y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Últimamente cada vez que hablaba conmigo era molesto o me gruñía porque hacia algo mal- no estás bien y lo sabes. Así como yo también lo sé. Crees que no me acuerdo que día es hoy?

Negué con la cabeza y me negué a escuchar…como si a él le doliera haber perdido a Esme. El tenia a su familia, el tenia a su novia. El no estaba solo como yo.

-No tienes que ser condescendiente conmigo Edward. Solo llévame a la tienda. Ya estoy atrasada- dije quitándole mis manos y escondiéndolas en mi chaqueta tratando de quitarme estas cosquillas que sentía cuando su tacto dejo el mío.

El solo suspiro y llevo el auto hasta la tienda. Quise salir rápidamente pero el puso el cierre centralizado y se giro hacia mí.

-Como te irás a casa?- pregunto tratando de sonar más amigable. No lo quise mirar así que solo dirigí mi mirada hacia la tienda

-Jacob dijo que traería mi auto hasta acá. Así que no te preocupes no volveré a pie.

-Ese cacharro otra vez está dando problemas?- estaba casi segura que al decir eso estaba sonriendo y por alguna razón eso me puso aun mas furiosa.

-Maldición Edward! Eso que tu llamas "cacharro" es mi auto ok? Y si me da problemas es porque el ultimo mecánico que lo reviso o sea TU mecánico lo dejo aun peor ok? Si te ibas a burlar de mí, como lo hace tu noviecita, deberías haberlo hecho otro día. Quizás así te habría respondido con otro sarcasmo….pero hoy no tengo ganas

Tome mi bolso y abrí a la fuerza la puerta saliendo del auto lo más rápido que el frio y mi cuerpo torpe me permitían. No volví a mirar a Edward pero quería creer que en algo le había afectado lo que le dije…pero no, seguramente ahora pensaba en su novia.

"_Bella cariño, no seas tan brusca con los que te rodean"_

No tengo ganas de ser tierna hoy mama…no tengo ganas de ser nada hoy.

**Edward POV**

Odiaba verla así, odiaba que me odiara y que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. Desde la muerte de Esme mi Bella ya no es la misma.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Bella se dejo morir con ella. Sigue siendo hermosa, pero ya no se arregla como antes, ya no come y por las manchas bajo sus ojos se nota que llora más de lo que duerme

Ya no se qué hacer, intento acércame a ella pero no me deja. Llegue hasta mi oficina que comparto con mi hermano y lo vi jugar en la alfombra de la sala de espera con la pequeña Jane.

Jane es hermosa, la amo como a pocas personas, es mi única sobrina pero además me encanta tenerla cerca mío porque me recuerda a su tía. A mi mejor amiga y quien está sufriendo en estos momentos. Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera hacer por ella...algo que la hiciera sonreir de nuevo. Si tan solo existiera algo que le diera ese brillo en sus ojos que están perdidos.

-Creo que tu tío necesita un abrazo Jane- oí decir a Emmett. Jane corrió hacia mí y se abrazo a mi pierna- Veo que hoy el frio te tiene afectado hermanito…porque esa cara? ¿Peleaste otra vez con Tanya?

-No me recuerdes a esa bruja- respondí mientras tomaba mi pequeña sobrina en brazos y le besaba sus sonrojadas mejillas…"_Bella se sonroja también_" oi en mi cabeza. La sacudi e intente concentrarme, pero los ojos de mi sobrina me miraban con curiosidad- ¿Qué miras tanto pequeña?- ella solo sonrió y sus ojitos brillaron de felicidad… "_Los ojos de Bella también brillaban así"_

-Eme- dijo la pequeña haciéndome volver a la vida real

-Que dijiste?

-Emme- dijo aplaudiendo y mirándome divertida

Me gire hacia mi hermano que tomaba unos papeles en su escritorio y tuve que preguntar

-Estuviste hablando de Esme?

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y negó

-Porque?

-Bueno, creo que tu hija o te llama por tu nombre, o intento decir el nombre de su abuela

-Emme- volvió a decir Jane mientras se alborotaba en mis brazos así que antes que me golpeara con sus piernas locas la deje en el suelo. Ella corrió hasta mi oficina y allí tomo la foto que había en una mesita cerca de la ventana- Emme, Ela- dijo sonriendo y apuntando a las dos mujeres que habían en la foto.

-Creo que ya sabe diferenciar a sus familiares- dije sorprendido

-Pero, aun no le enseñamos como decir sus nombres Edward- dijo aun mas sorprendido mi hermano

-Que les pasa a ustedes dos?- la voz de Rosalie nos saco la imagen de Jane con la foto de su abuela Esme y su tía Bella- Espero que Jane no haya roto nada. Creo que saco la torpeza de mama y Bella

-No cariño, no ha roto nada, solo nos mostro que ya sabe de quién saco sus genes- dijo Emmett señalando a la pequeña que no dejaba de mirar la foto y sonreía.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como Emmett y Rosalie se besaban con ternura y se hacían mimos tiernos y me pregunte porque Tanya no pudo ser así…porque nunca logramos esa conexión que se ve en mis amigos. Y me pregunte si algún da vería así de feliz a Bella...

"_tu podrías ayudarla a ser feliz"_

-Edward, que no se te olvide esta noche habrá una cena en mi casa para rememorar a mama. Porque ¿vas verdad?- pegunto Rosalie tomando a Jane en brazos y caminando hacia la salida

-Si, claro que voy. Tendré que preguntarle a Tanya si va, pero a mi apúntame como seguro.

-Genial, ahora iré a ver a Bella a la tienda y veré si esa ermitaña quiere compañía para esta noche- dijo Rosalie casi con sarcasmo sabiendo que su hermana se había encerrado en ella más de lo que ya había hecho antes de la misma muerte de Esme...

Esme, si tan solo nos hubieses dejado un manual para entender a tu hija, o al menos indicaciones para hacerla reír como tú solías hacerlo, o para que hable como solía hacerlo contigo. Si Esme, si ella te echa de menos, creo que nosotros aun mas porque lograbas traernos a la Bella que amamos

"_¿Qué amas, Edward?... ¿La Bella que amas_?"

-Ela!- grito alegre la pequeña Jane. Decidí que debía dejar de pensar en ella y me despedí de Rosalie para ponerme a trabajar. A lo mejor así dejo de inventarme voces interiores que cuestionan todo lo que pienso

Llevaba casi dos horas de trabajo cuando el teléfono me saco de mi intensa concentración en los papeles del nuevo edificio que construiríamos con Emmett

-Edward puedes atender?-grito mi hermano a solo dos metros de distancia que jugaba concentrado en el ordenador. Rodé mis ojos y tome el teléfono

-Constructoras Cullen habla Edward

-Jajaja pareces grabadora- dijo una risita infantil que bien conocía yo

-Y tu eres una enana graciosa pero no te lo digo cada vez que hablo contigo o sí?- la risa se detuvo de inmediato y se escucho un gruñido sacándome a mí una risotada- lo siento Alice, eso fue de muy mal gusto- Dije en un intento de sonar serio, pero sé que no se noto - en que te puedo ayudar pequeña

-Primero Eduarda, si vuelves a decirme pequeña o enana sufrirás lamentables consecuencias y segundo no eres tu el que me puede ayudar, esta Rose por ahí?

-No cariño, tu hermana se fue hace unas horas, hay una cena en su casa esta noche y ya sabes cómo se pone.

-Dímelo a mí que viví años con ella….y creo que querrás llegar a tiempo a esa cena Edward, porque Rose no estará feliz con lo que le tengo que contar

-Que ocurre Alice?

-Jacob llamo para decir que encontró a Bella llorando en la bodega de la tienda- suspiro con pesar- y que se quedara a hacer un inventario esta noche así que no irá a la cena

-Pero Alice, esta noche anunciaron nevadas. Como es que el perro carcelero de Newton la obliga a hacer eso?- mi pregunta salió en un grito tan furioso que el mismo Emmett se levanto de su lugar para calmarme

-Edward, de verdad crees que Mike puede hacer algo así?

-Claro que lo creo

-Pero no fue así, Bella le pidió hacer el inventario esta noche para no tener que ir a la cena de Rosalie. Esto va a matar a mi hermana. Apenas si vemos a Bella desde la muerte de mama

-Alice, no puedes decir que no ves a tu hermana si viven en la misma casa

-Pero con los preparativos de la boda, estoy casi todo el día fuera y cuando llego ella o está en port Ángeles en clases o está en la tienda o simplemente encerrada en su cuarto.

-Tranquila pequeña. Ya verás que todo se arregla, estoy seguro que pronto recuperaremos a nuestra Bella

-Gracias Eddie, y no creas que deje pasar ese último "pequeña", pero estoy con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que me moleste ahora mismo

Reí ante las ocurrencias de la hermana de Bella y colgué. En cuanto me gire me encontré con la mirada divertida de Emmett

-Y tú que me ves?

-Desde cuando te molesta Newton?

-Sabes que siempre me ha caído mal. En la escuela no era más que un idiota y lo sigue siendo

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero nunca te había visto así de molesto por algo que relacione a nuestra pequeña morena

Mi cabeza estaba haciendo la misma maldita reflexión desde que Alice me conto de la idea estúpida de Bella de quedarse en inventario, justo hoy que habían anunciado que Forks seria víctima del frio más brutal de las últimas décadas. ¿Porque tiene que ser tan descuidada con ella? ¿Por qué nos aleja de ella cuando solo queremos cuidarla?. Me masajee la cabeza y mire a mi hermano que solo sonreía

-Emmett?- dije bajito mirándole la expectación en sus ojos

-Si hermano

-No me jodas hoy quieres?- su sonrisa se ensancho y evito reír con fuerza

-Puedo hacerlo mañana?- pregunto cómo cual niño de 5 años

-Si, puedes hacerlo mañana

**Bella POV**

-Simplemente no te arriesgues a prender la radio- dijo Jake mientras me devolvía las llaves de mi auto en el estacionamiento de la tienda- eso hara que la batería no dure ok?

Asentí lentamente dándole a entender que había captado cada una de sus palabras

-Gracias Jake-le sonreí a mi amigo y mecánico quien no dejaba de observarme apenado- deja de mirarme así. Tengo mis momentos de llantos pero ya se paso ok? No debería sorprenderte, solo ha pasado un mes es obvio que quiero llorar

-Lo sé, es obvio que quieras llorar, pero no es obvio que te encierres en la bodega de tu trabajo para que nadie te oiga. Te hace daño Bells- me miro con esos ojitos que el pone, como de cachorro abandonado y me abrazo suavemente- deberías hablar con alguien. Quizás eso ayude

-Ayudarme a que Jake, a sentirme menos sola- dije mordaz molesta con sus palabras- tranquilo, ustedes se encargan de agobiarme para recordarme que "no estoy sola"- realce las comillas con mis dedos al decir esa palabra…es estos momentos es la palabras más odiada del universo

-Hey, si te resulta con algunos eso de ser una perra conmigo no funciona. No importa cuán bruta seas conmigo, no te dejare- gruño molesto mirándome desafiante- y estoy seguro que muchos están es la misma posición que yo. No te vamos a dejar Bella si eso es lo que te preocupa…

-Es lo que menos me preocupa- mentí descaradamente- lo que me preocupa es que me agotan con tantas muestras de cariño después de lo de mama….que no entienden que no quiero hablar de eso?

-Bella…

-No Jake…dije que no quiero hablar de eso. Ok?- le di un beso en la mejilla y camine hacia la tienda- Por cierto, dile a Rose que no iré a cenar esta noche- había dudado mucho de sí ir o no a la cena de Rosalie, pero la verdad es que no tenía ni ganas de lidiar con algo parecido menos con mis hermanas

-Sabes que te odiara

-Acaso no lo hace ya?- alce la mano para evitar que hablara y me recriminara mis palabras- ya vete Jake…y gracias por los arreglos a mi auto.

-No hay problema cariño- dijo alzando los hombros como si no importara- sabes que para eso están los amigos

Sonreí y volví a entrar a la tienda, afuera cada minuto se hacía más frio y la verdad es que necesitaba la calefacción. Aun no logro entender cómo es que Jacob no sentía el frio que siento yo….aunque gran parte de mi frio lo siento en mi interior

-Bella- la voz de Mike me saco de los pensamientos derrotistas (si es que así se les puede llamar) y me dirigí hacia él en la caja del local- Las noticias en la radio dicen que la nevada caerá mas temprano. Estas segura que quieres hacer el inventario ahora? Puedes irte a casa si quisieras

-Mike?

-Si?

-Dejarías ir a Tyler en un día así si su madre no se hubiese muerto?

-Claro que sí, que crees que soy?

-Un pésimo mentiroso

-Bella..

-Estaré bien, lo prometo- en cuanto termine el inventario, cerrare la caja. Pondré la alarma y cerrare el local. Llegare a casa antes de las diez de la noche. Ok? Solo deja que comience mi vida normal…la vida que tenía antes de, ok?

-No digas después que no te ofrecí salir más temprano de trabajar

-No lo hare

-Ok, entonces te quedas como encargada de la tienda. Iré a dejar este depósito al banco y me iré a buscar a Jessica a Port Ángeles. Por cierto, supiste que las clases fueron canceladas hasta que pasen las nevadas?

-No lo sabía, gracias por la información

-Después no reclames que solo te hablo de trabajo

-No lo hare

-Cuídate Isabella

Me quede en la tienda por casi quien sabe cuánto tiempo, sin embargo cuando cruce la puerta de la bodega y mire los ventanales de la tienda me fije que la nieve había comenzado a caer en el pueblo. "_Vete a casa cariño"_

Si mama, iré a casa pero después de ir a verte ok?

Cerré la tienda como corresponde y corrí hasta mi auto cuando note que la nevada no era algo simple sino que ya estaba en su apogeo

Mama lo siento no podre ir a verte ahora…creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa

"_tienes que cuidarte cariño, yo no me iré a ningún lado_"

Ja Ja mama. Muy graciosa

Encendí el motor de mi antiquísimo auto y note que no tenia puesta las cadenas en los neumáticos, pero la ventisca estaba muy fuerte para mí y sin guantes eso iba a ser una tortura.

-Rayos- suspire con pesar y me debatí entre volver a la tienda y llamar a alguien que me viniera a buscar o intentar llegar a casa sin cadenas.

"_llama a alguien cariño, llama a Edward"_

Bufe bajito como solía hacer cuando mama decía algo total y absolutamente absurdo

Volví a encender el motor y maneje el auto hasta la calle principal. No se veían autos en ningún lado ya que gran parte del pueblo estaría resguardado en sus casas y la otra mitad estaría en casa de Rose rememorando a mama.

Cuando llevaba casi dos cuadras para llegar a la carretera que me llevaría hasta mi casa el auto patino. Lo detuve un segundo y me calme…ok, si el llevo el auto lo más lento posible llegare a casa aunque me demore 40 minutos más de lo normal.

"_Bella_" podía imaginar el ceño fruncido de mama al verme en estas circunstancias. "_llama a alguien"_

-No. Yo puedo hacer esto ok?

_-Cariño…llama a…_

-Y a quien podría llamar ah?- grite molesta golpeando el volante del auto- Rose esta obsesionada con Jane y Emmett, Alice esta embobada con Jasper y su futura boda, Jake vive a casi dos horas de aquí y con suerte lo veo ahora que tiene su negocio y Edward esta con la zorra de Tanya….a quien debo llamar mama? DIME! Tu ya no estás aquí para ayudarme! Tu ya no estás conmigo!

El sollozo que salió de mi pecho me dejo totalmente sorprendida y mucho más al notar que grandes goterones de lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Deje que el llanto saliera por unos minutos y logre calmarme. Por alguna razón, no logro entender cual, pero sentí paz al sacar el llanto con rabia. Sentí que me sacaba algo del pecho y me aliviaba el dolor

Suspire pesado y note que llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí, si seguía así la ventisca no iba a permitir que mi auto avanzara mas. Tome la carretera lo más lento posible, avanzando con cuidado y deteniéndome cuando era necesario esperar que el viento no hiciera patinar los neumáticos. Pero entonces cuando vi que el viento había cesado por unos instantes quise avanzar más rápido pero el pedal se apretó más de lo necesario y el auto comenzó a patinar llevándome directo hacia los arboles del bosque que estaba al lado de la carretera…cerré los ojos al notar que el auto giraba y giraba directo hacia los grandes troncos.

El golpe fue seco y doloroso. Menos mal que llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad porque sino el golpe me habría dejado hecha trizas. Mire los daños alrededor y note que el parabrisas se había salvado y no había mayores daños, pero cuando quise encender el motor nada paso

-No, no no…por favor- gemí cuando por tercera vez de girar la llave el motor no quiso encender- rayos!

Tome mi bolso y busque mi móvil para llamar a Alice pero no tenia señal.

-Vamos mama…no puedes estar enojada por lo que dije o sí?

Me moví dentro del auto buscando señal para el móvil pero nada paso…podía notar como la ventisca comenzaba a cubrir los parabrisas de nieve y trate de encender al menos la batería para que funcionara la calefacción. Pero nada paso.

El pánico se apodero de mí cuando note que no podría salir caminando hasta la casa ya que terminaría enterrada en la nieve o completamente congelada por las bajas temperaturas. Pero tampoco podía quedarme en el auto sin calefacción

-Vamos Esme…sabes que no lo dije en serio…- gruñí al ver en la situación en la que me encontraba- tienes que ayudarme a salir de esto.

"_Espera y veraz"_

-Que vea qué? ¿Como mi familia pasa de mí? ¿O como mis actitudes logran por fin alejarme de ellos?...- las preguntas que salieron de mi boca me dejaron reflexionando. Edward y Jacob tenían razón…yo los alejaba con mi comportamiento. Pero es que ¿de qué les sirvo en sus vidas? Digo, no soy tan importante como para que estén cuidándome o consolándome cuando tienen cosas más importantes que hacer

"_estas tan equivocada cariño…eres más importante de lo que imaginas hija mía"_

Tome mi chaqueta de chiporro y me senté en el centro del asiento trasero del auto, alejándome así de las ventanas para aun no sentir el frio que se colaba por el cristal.

-Pero en fin…al parecer mis deseos serán realidad...- suspire con un nudo atravesándome la garganta- si la ventisca sigue asi lo mas probable es que te vaya a saludar directamente mama

"_no…aun no es tu tiempo"_

-Como estas tan segura?

Silencio

-Mama?

Silencio

-Ya no me hablaras más?

Ella no volvió a hablarme, por alguna razón me había dejado sola en medio de una tormenta de nieve y con el frio colándose por mis huesos. El frio llamo al llanto que se hizo presente de inmediato y el llanto llamo a su amigo el sueño.

Habían pasado cerca de tres cuartos de hora del accidente cuando comencé a quedarme dormida. Apenas si sentía mis manos y menos aun mis pies. Los tiritones eran cada vez más fuertes y mis ojos se cerraban por inercia.

-Bueno Bella, al menos te irás en el sueño

Entonces comencé a divagar sobre cuantas cosas tengo que decirle a Rose acerca de lo que quería mama para ella. Cuantos planes tengo que llevar a cabo con Alice como promesas hechas a Esme. Cuantos juegos de ajedrez le debo a Jasper o cuantos gallitos lograre jugar con Emmett hasta ganarles. Cuantos bailes locos hare con Jane antes que se avergüence de su tía o cuantos besos tendré que dar para poder dar con el indicado.

Bueno, si sigo aquí nada de eso se hara realidad. Pero ya es tarde…el sueño pudo mas.

**Edward POV**

Algo no me gustaba, mis entrañas me decían que algo no iba bien. El hecho que gran parte del pueblo estuviera en casa de Rose encerrados en la sala ya que la nevada y tormenta habia llegado antes de lo previsto me tenia inquieto. Menos mal la casa de Rosalie y Emmett es enorme y tienen lugar para todos. Pero no podia dejar de pensar en Bella

Que pasa con ella? ¿Porque no quiso venir a compartir con sus hermanas? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con su sobrina? O ¿conmigo?

Mierda Edward deja de pensar en que tiene que compartir contigo, tu mismo la dejaste de lado cuando comenzaste con Tanya por que la bruja era celosa de tu mejor amiga.

Suspire molesto cuando vi que los últimos en llegar fueron Mike y Jessica.

_Bastardo, negrero_

-Edward, cambia la cara si no quieres que me vaya- dijo gruñendo la bruja insípida de Tanya. Me tenia harto- mas te vale que le sonrias a mis amigos.

Sus amigos, si claro que lo son. Son igual de idiotas egocéntricos y alzados que ella.

-Edward te lo advierto- Tanya se puso frente a mi quitándome la visión de la pareja y mostrándome su cara de zorra amargada- Mas te vale que sonrias y cambies esa cara.

_Vamos Edward…dile lo que piensas cariño_

-O que Tanya? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Lanzarme un hechizo y convertirme en escoba- en cuanto lo dije todo lo que habia entrado en la boca de Emmett salió disparado junto con la carcajada que solto- dejame en paz bruja- solte saliendo de la sala y metiéndome en la cocina

Sentía que todos me miraban pero mi mente estaba en otro lado…¿Dónde estas Isabella?

"_Ella no esta bien_"

-Ni que lo digas Esme…es claro que ella no esta bien. Pero ¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?

"_Salvala_"

-No se como

"_Buscala_ _ahora Edward….salvala por favor"_

Un escalofrio reino en mi espalda y sentí temor. Mas que intriga era miedo a que algo le sucediera a Bella. Ella es tan buena, tan perfecta, tan hermosa que nada malo debería sucederle.

-Sabes que lo que hiciste alla afuera no fue de caballeros verdad?- la voz cantarina de mi amiga me hizo sonreir. La vi en la puerta con un falso ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa intentando salir de sus labios- aunque no niego que cuando Emmet me conto lo que dijiste desee estar ahí para verlo

Ella se sento en la mesada del centro de la cocina y me sonrio

-Sabes que en unas horas mas lo puedo hacer de nuevo. Esa mujer no se cansa de humillarme

-Entonces ¿porque rayos sigues con ella? – bufo molesta

-Alice, termine con Tanya el mismo dia del funeral de tu madre- solte buscando un aliado- pero la mujer se vino de Londres a vivir conmigo cuando la conoci y no tiene otro lugar donde vivir. Creo que aun tiene las esperanzas de que si sigue en casa me podrá reconquistar

La risa que soltamos los dos nos dejo casi sin aire ¿yo, volver con Tanya? No gracias

-Edward, Tyler tiene cabañas en arriendo en la entrada de Forks si ella no tuviera intenciones de volver a hechizarte ya se habría ido- dijo Alice mirándome seria- ella nunca nos gusto, pero era tu novia y teníamos que respetarla

-Bueno, ya no lo es- dije con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, al imaginar que podría retomar mi amistad con Bella sin que nadie me critique ni la critique a ella

-Y ¿se puede saber porque la dejaste?

Recorde el momento en que rompi con la bruja y me sentí el canalla mas horrible del planeta. Suspire al recordar sus ojos enrojecidos del llanto y su carita llena de dolor aquel dia

-El dia del funeral de Esme. Vi a tu hermana- dije bajito como si fuera una confesión- ella estaba tan destrozada y yo solo quería correr a abrazarla. Pero cada vez que lo intentaba Tanya me decía que no debía, que Bella ya se le pasaría y que se veria muy feo a los ojos de los demás que yo consolara a Bella siendo que tenia novia

-Zorra!- grito molesta Alice saltando de la mesada y poniéndose frente a mi casi gruñendo- ¿Acaso te ordeno que te alejaras de mi hermana?

-Lo peor de todo fue cuando bajaron el cajón- segui sin prestarle mucha atención a su berrinche. Tenia que soltarlo todo- la vi frente a mi y sus ojos se posaron en ustedes dos ¿sabes? Las miro con sus ojitos tristes y suspiro - cerre los ojos al recordar aquella escena - creo que sintió que estaba sola. Tu estabas abrazada a Jasper y Rosalie era abrazada por Emmett mientras ella sostenía a Jane. Pero ella estaba sola, frente al cajón y yo tenia tantas ganas de correr a abrazarla, Alice. Tenia tantos deseos de mostrarle que ahí estaba yo. Pero entonces cuando ella me miro, la bruja de Tanya tomo mi mano y se lanzo a mi pecho a llorar desconsolada…o al menos eso le hizo creer a los demás.

-No lo puedo creer- Alice se sento en el piso de la cocina y suspiro- creo que nunca note que Bella estaba quedando sola- me sente al lado de ella y la abrace- ella siempre fue tan independiente sabes? Siempre firme, después de lo de mama ella siguió con sus estudios y su trabajo quizás un poco mas callada pero la vi siempre firme

-No lo esta Alice, Bella no esta firme. Si le vieras sus ojitos notarias como sufre por dentro. Si le vieras su palido rostro verias que no duerme en las noches porque probablemente llora

Alice se puso a llorar en mis brazos y yo sentía ganas de hacerlo con ella

-Lo siento tanto – comenzó a decir con dolor- yo amo a mi hermana Edward, pero no habia notado eso. Se que estaba triste, como todos y que se habia vuelto mas arisca pero no sabia que ella sufria tanto

-Que dijo ahora cuando te viniste?- pregunte tratando de quitarme el nudo de la garganta

-No habia llegado cuando me vine- ella se sorbio la nariz y me miro preocupada- le pregunte a Mike por ella pero dijo que ella confirmo que se iria antes que la tormenta comenzara. Pero ella no estaba en casa cuando yo me vine Edward

Mi estomago se apretó de dolor y el miedo de que algo malo le sucediera me gano.

-Alice, que tenia al auto de Bella?

-Como?

-Que tenia de malo el auto de Bella?

-Oh, la batería a veces se le echaba a perder y no arranca. Jake quiso cambiarla pero no encontró repuestos en Port Angeles, asi que la reparo por mientras iba a comprar una nueva a Seatlle

-O sea Bella esta en un auto que no se sabe si va a prender o quedara en mitad de la carretera?

-Edward que estas pensando?

No dije nada, solo corri hacia la sala donde estaban todos y donde tenia mi chaqueta. Algunos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos al ver mi cara…y la verdad es que no se que cara traia pero de verdad algo me decía que Bella me necesitaba mas que nunca

-Emmett prestame las llaves del Jeep

-Vas a salir con esta ventisca?

-Emmett porfavor

-No, si no me dices a donde vas y que le vas a hacer a mi bebe

-Emmett entregale las llaves porfavor!- grito Alice con los ojos aguados- O mejor ve con el…tu también Jasper porfavor…traigan a mi hermanita- el llanto de Alice se habia echo mayor al imaginar que algo malo le habia sucedido a Bella y mi estomago se retorció mas todavía.

Pase frente a Rosalie que habia quedado palida al oir que algo malo podría haber sucedido y busco rápidamente las chaquetas para Emmett y Jasper. Pude ver como muchos se movían en ayuda y me sorprendi al notar que tanto Tyler como Mike y James se abrigaban para acompañarnos

-Emmett lleva tu Jeep con Edward y Jasper. Yo te sigo en el mio con los chicos- dijo James

Rayos Esme…donde esta tu hija?

"S_alvala Edward…por favor, no dejes que se vaya_"

Emmett saco el Jeep a la carretera y lo llevo lentamente hasta la tienda de Mike pero algo me decía que ella no seria tan testaruda como para seguir ahí.

"_No, sabes que a veces es peor_"

-Ella se fue en el auto- respondi a la ironia de Esme

-Que?

-Toma la carretera hacia la casa de Bella…ella ya no esta en la tienda

-Estas seguro?

-Solo hazlo!

Emmett giro el jeep y tomamos la carretera hacia la casa de Bella…solo eran 5 kilometros, pero con la ventisca que habia y la nieves que caia Emmett apenas podia manejar el jeep con tranquilidad.

Jasper intentaba comunicarse con Alice por el móvil pero segui gruñendo al notar que no habia señal.

¿y si Bella intento llamarnos? ¿y si ella lleva mucho tiempo en peligro y no ha podido comunicarse con nosotros?

Vamos, Esme…dime donde esta tu hija

-Ahí esta!- grito Emmett lanzando las luces altas hacia el maldito auto rojo que se habia incrustado en los arboles del bosque- Mierda, eso no es bueno

Emmett estaciono lo mas cerca posible al auto de Bella y me baje de inmediato mientras Jasper seguía buscando una señal ahora para llamar una ambulancia

-Bella!- grite buscándola en el asiento del piloto, pero no veía nada. Mis manos no podrian abrir las congeladas puertas y estaba entrando en pánico. James y Tyler intentaban sacar la nieve de las ventanas para mirar mejor hacia adentro ayudados por Mike que alumbraba con una linterna- Bella!

-Ahí esta!- el grito de Tyler me llevo hasta la puerta trasera y la vi, acurrucada en el suelo del auto, entre el asiento del copiloto y el asiento trasero, tapada con su chaqueta de sky alejada de los vidrios… Dios, mi niña es inteligente

Emmett corrió hasta su jeep y saco un fierro que tenia en caso de emergencias. Bueno, mas bien en caso de peleas de bar, pero ahora funcionaria. Rompio el vidrio mas alejado de Bella que era el parabrisas delantero y me meti al auto incrustándome los cristales rotos. Pero lo único que me importaba era llegar a ella. Me arrastre hasta llegar a ella en el asiento trasero y le saque la chaqueta de encima de su cabeza

-Nena..cariño- susurre tomandole su carita entre mis manos. Estaba palida, mas de los normal- Emmett trae una manta!- sabia que los chicos se movían con rapidez afuera pero yo solo podia concentrarme en los ojos cerrados de Bella- Bella nena…porfavor despierta

Su cuerpo temblaba de frio y sus labios estaban casi morados

-Bella por favor…despierta amor- gemi cuando ella solo convulsionaba de frio- Emmett hay que llevarla a un hospital ahora- grite hacia afuera viendo como los chicos intentaban abrir la puerta izquierda del auto- Bella, amor…te vamos a sacar de aquí ok?

Ella intento abrir los ojos pero ya no tenia fuerzas

-Edward..- fue lo único que salió de su boca casi en un susurro pero di gracias a Dios estar ahí

-Aquí estoy cariño, aquí estoy, no me voy a mover- dije tomandola de sus brazos y sentándola conmigo en el asiento trasero para ponerle la manta que Emmett me lanzaba

-Frio…frio- solto antes de volver a cerrar la boca y temblar con mas fuerza

-Lo se, lo se…ya veras que pasara. Te lo juro Bella el frio pasara.- pase mis manos enguantadas sobre su cuerpo para causar friccion y note que sus manos no tenían nada cubriéndolas - Mierda Bella…te dije que tenias que cuidar esas manos

Aun con Bella sentada en mis piernas me saque los guantes y tome sus manos en las mias llevándomelas a la boca para tirar aire caliente. Sus manos estaban congeladas y casi moradas. Eso no era bueno

-Chicos, hay que sacarla pronto de aquí!

-Ok, Edward, cubre a Bella!- grito Jasper desde afuera. Tome la manta que cubria a Bella y nos cubri el rostro a los dos sin soltar su cuerpo con mi brazo. Senti los vidrios caer sobre mi espalda y el frio colarse por mi ropa. La ventisca se habia hecho mas potente. Emmett se lanzo al portamaletas y estiro los brazos para tomar a Bella

Las manos de mi niña no me querían soltar. Asi que le susurre al oído, que yo estaría con ella. Que solo serian dos segundos. Me solto con suavidad y aproveche de ponerle mis guantes para que mantuvieran el calor que habían ganado. Me movi para que Emmett y James sacaran a Bella del destrozado auto y la llevaran al Jeep de Emmett.

Sali de un salto del auto y corri hasta el Jeep para sentarme a su lado y volver a abrazarla. Tres mantas mas la cubireron y Emmett se lanzo a la carretera para ir al hospital

-James ira a buscar a las chicas a la casa y tratara de avisar al hospital que vamos de camino para alla- dijo Jasper mirando a Bella desde el asiento del copiloto- rayos Bells, esta palida amigo

Mire hacia abajo y vi el cuerpo helado de mi niña, su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho blanca como la nieve contrastando con mi cazadora negra.

La apreté con mas fuerza y le bese su cabeza.

-Vas a estar bien…ya veras cariño que vas a estar bien- se que me escucho por que sus manos se apoyaron en mi pecho y apretaron la cazadora con fuerza.- estoy aquí bonita. No me ire a ningún lado si?

-No me dejes- su aliento frio se colaba por mi cuello dándome una electricidad que solo con ella me corria- por favor no me dejes.

-No lo hare mi niña…no lo hare.

El trayecto al hospital se me hacia eterno pero cuando llegamos a el todo fue un caos. El personal entero estaba listo para atenderla en la entrada de emergencias. Todo fue tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando la sacaron del jeep y la llevaron en camilla hasta urgencias alejándola de mi

"_Ok Esme, es tu turno ahora. Salvala por mi por favor. Mantenla con vida para mi"_

Las horas pasaban y no sabíamos nada. Cuando las chicas llegaron se aferraron a sus hombres llorando desconsoladas y lamentándose el haber confiado que Bella estaba bien. Las chicas no daban en si de la pena y las entendía.

Si a Bella le pasaba algo yo jamás me lo perdonaría… no podría.

El doctor Weber salió de urgencias caminando hacia nosotros y suspiro

-Isabella esta estable- dijo sacándonos el aire que habíamos guardado de la expectación- tendrá que pasar unos cuantos días en el hospital hasta que las secuelas de la hipotermia hayan desaparecido por completo. Esta despierta pero con mucho frio.

Me sente cuando sentí que mis piernas me iban a fallar….hipotermia.

Maldita palabra, maldito frio.

-La podemos ver doctor- pregunto Alice limpiándose las lagrimas de la cara

-Pueden verla de a uno, pero ella pidió ver a alguien específicamente- dijo mirándome directamente

-A mi?- sentía que mi corazón saldría por mi boca de los nervios que tenia.

-Pidio verte a ti primero, después pueden pasar ustedes- Alice y Rosalie asintieron tristes al notar que Bella probablemente estuviera sentida con ellas- sígueme Edward

Notaba que mis piernas caminaban como gelatinas. Estaba preparado para el griterío de insultos y malos tratos que probablemente mi morena me soltaria. Pero no estaba preparado para encontrarme con su imagen. En una camilla, palida como la nieve. Con una manguera de oxigeno en su nariz y los labios partidos por el frio.

El doctor Weber me dejo en la puerta y se fue indicándome que por nada del mundo se desabrigara.

Ella abrió sus ojitos que me derretían llenos de pena y tristeza. Suspiro al notar que yo no me movia de donde estaba.

-No voy a morderte Edward- dijo suavemente mirando sus manos. Las mias sudaban pero, tal como con una sirena, en cuanto oi su voz camine como poseído hacia ella. Llegue a la orilla de la cama y tome sus manos entre las mias. Ya habían tomado calor y estaban suaves como solían serlo. Ella apretó suavemente mis manos y subió su rostro hasta encontrar sus ojos con los mios- Lo siento.

-¿Por qué?- intente sacar mejor mis palabras pero mis nervios de pensar que pude haberla perdido no ayudaban

-Por hacer que se arriesgaran..por hacerlos salir al frio- Mierda Santa…Esme tu hija es una mártir

-Bella…no pregunte porque lo sientes- gruñi al notar que Bella se responsabilizaba de nuestra salida a la ventisca- Mierda Bella, lo que pregunto es porque lo hiciste…porque no nos escuchaste cuando Jake y yo te dijimos que era peligroso seguir con ese auto- Lleve su mano a mis labios y pude sentir que habia logrado establecer su calor. Y aspire su aroma…cuanto lo habia extrañado- O porque no escuchaste cuando Mike te ofreció ir a casa…Cariño, ¿porque hiciste que nos aterrorizaramos con la idea de perderte?

Ella bajo su mirada y comenzó a llorar. Su llanto era igual o mas desgarrador que el dia del funeral de Esme. Quiso quitarme su mano pero no la deje. Al contrario, la apreté contra mi pecho, me agache lo suficiente para llevar mi brazo hasta su cintura y pegarla a mi cuerpo.

Se sentía tan bien poder abrazarla de nuevo…tanto tiempo sin tenerla asi. Sin abrazarla ni oler su cabello..

"_Sabia que tu la querías tanto como ella a ti"_

-Y mucho mas- dije reconociendo en voz alta mis sentimientos. La amaba, extrañaba tenerla junto a mi. Esme y Jane hoy me hicieron ver cuan perdido estaba al no ver que amaba a mi mejor amiga…

Yo amaba a Isabella Swan

Ella hipo una vez mas y luego subió su cabeza para mirarme. Fruncio el ceño y me miro directamente a los ojos

-Que dijiste?- dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste..y mucho mas- me miro inquisidora- ¿Porque dijiste eso?

**BELLA POV**

"_Te dije cariño que el te quería_"

El susurro de mi madre se hizo presente en cuanto Edward me abrazo con fuerza y enterre mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Y mucho mas- lo oi decir…¿que significaba eso?¿ Acaso oyo lo que mama habia dicho? No, claro que no Bella…yo soy la única loca que oye a Esme.

Pero entonces lo oi suspirar.

"_¿Por qué no le preguntas cariño_?"

Subi mi cabeza para que mis ojos encontraran los suyos. Ojos llenos de emociones que no sabia decifrar…emociones que no lograba entender

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunte ceñuda, pero me golpee mentalmente al notar que no supe hacer bien la pregunta

-Que?

-Dijiste "y mucho mas". ¿Porque dijiste eso?

El me miro a los ojos y luego a mis labios rotos. Entonces…el frio comenzó a esfumarse. El frio de mi cuerpo…pero especialmente el frio de mi pecho

-Se que pensaras que estoy loco…pero creo que Esme me hizo ver lo perdido que estaba

Su mirada iba y venia entre mis ojos y mis labios mientras decía esas palabras. ¿Acaso mama también le hablaba?¿No era la única loca que hablaba con Esme?

"C_ariño, nunca estuviste loca. Solo un poquito perdida"_

-Ella me hizo ver lo perdido que estaba al no notar cuanto te quería mi morena- las palabras de Edward hicieron que dejara de oir a mama…especialmente cuando dijo que estaba perdido. Tal como mama habia dicho de mi

-Yo también te quiero Edward- susurre notar como su mano en mi espalda me acariciaba suavemente y baje mi mirada al sentir que mis mejillas se tornaban rojas como un tomate. Pero la mano que apretaba la mia contra su pecho me solto suavemente y la dirigió hasta mi barbilla. Acaricio con su pulgar mi mejilla mientras notaba como algunos de sus dedos se enroscaban en mi nuca.

-Es que Bella…yo te quiero mucho mas..Mas de lo aceptable en un amigo- susurro tembloroso mientras se acercaba a mi cara. Podia sentir su aliento rozar mi rostro y cerre los ojos ante eso.

-No entiendo- se que la frase sono estúpida, pero no quería caer en malos entendidos…probablemente decía que me quería como un hermano. Pero si hacia eso, mi corazon quedaría echo pedazos. Abri mis ojos para encontrarme con sus ojos brillantes y expectantes. El sonrio y volvió a mirar mi boca.

Suavemente su pulgar se deslizo desde mi mejilla hasta mis labios haciéndome temblar.

-Yo te amo Bella….- dijo mirándome fijamente - Yo estoy enamorado de ti morena- Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mi miraron con toda la emoción desbordante- Y sentí terror de perderte, terror de no poder decir lo que siento cuando justo ahora lo descubri. Terror de saber que estabas congelándote por dentro y por fuera cuando mi corazon esta quemándose por ti- Sentia mis lagrimas correr por mi rostro mientras el hablaba y mi mano en su pecho aferro su chaqueta con fuerza- Te amo tanto morena mia, que tenia pánico de saber que te congelabas alla afuera y no poder salvarte.

Amaba que me llamara su morena…ese titulo que solo yo tenia y que salía tan hermoso de su boca.

-Pero me encontraste- dije casi sin voz y cerre mis ojos cuando su frente quedo apoyada sobre la mi

-Te encontré. Y Dios sabe que no te perderé de vista nunca mas- subió un poco mas mi barbilla y sus labios rozaron suavemente los mios cargándonos de una electricidad que nunca antes habia sentido. El roce fue suave y lento…disfrutándonos. El puso mucho cuidado de tocar con cariño y delicadeza las partes que estaban quemadas por el frio- Te amo Isabella Swan

-Solo Dios y Esme sabian cuanto anhelaba oir esas palabras de tu boca- dije cuando abri mis ojos para verlo sonreir. Sus labios estaban discretamente rojos y brillantes. Nunca se me habia echo mas atractivo que ahora.- Te amo tanto Edward…tanto tanto que dolia estar alejada de ti. Dolia verte en brazos de otra mujer pero sabia que era mejor que yo…ella era una mujer para ti.

-Ella nunca llegara ni a tus talones amor. Eres demasiada mujer y eso es lo mas hermoso de ti.- susurro mientras me recostaba en la camilla junto a el.

Hablamos mucho…todo lo que mi cuerpo cansado me permitió. Pero pedimos permiso al doctor Weber que lo dejara quedarse conmigo el resto de la noche. Cuando el medico acepto nuestras peticiones, Edward me pidió que viera a mis hermanas. Según el estaban destrozadas y eso me hizo doler el pecho.

En cuanto entraron Rose y Alice se lanzaron a mi pecho y lloraron como cuando mama murió. Sus llantos eran desgarradores…como el que tuve con Edward y me sentí culpable.

-Perdonanos Bellita- dijo Rosalie tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome con dolor- Perdonanos por haberte dejado de lado

-Soy yo la que les tiene que pedir perdón…no debi hacer esa estupidez

-Y nosotros no debimos ensimismarnos en nuestros asuntos cuando tu nos necesitabas- dijo Alice tomando mi mano y llevándola a su pecho- Lo sentimos tanto cariño

-Sabian que las amo verdad?- dije con voz rota de la emoción que sentía al notar que no se los habia dicho en mucho tiempo.

-Oh Dios-suspiro Rose sonriendo- Y nosotras a ti Belly Bells

Estuvimos hablando por otro rato con mis hermanas pero después de un tiempo la enfermera entro para avisar que mis hermanas se tenían que ir. Me despedi con la promesa de ir directo a casa de Rose en cuanto saliera del hospital. Según Alice era tiempo que nos diéramos unos días juntas asi que la enana y yo nos iríamos a vivir con Rose por unos días.

Se despidieron de mi al igual que Jasper y Emmett quien me miro con reproche y tuve que rogar disculpas por haberlo asustado

-No vuelvas a privarnos de tu presencia morena- dijo con dolor mi querido "hermano mayor". Se acerco a mi y me susurro al oido- Mi hija te necesita…igual que mi hermano

Me sonroje cuando dijo aquellas palabras sacándole por fin una carcajada de esas que solo el tiene. Ahora podia decir que el frio que habia en mi corazon….se habia calentado algo. Pero aun me faltaba derretir por completo el frio de mi corazon.

Para ello necesitaba la ayuda de quienes mas amaba a mi alrededor. Especialmente de Edward. Pero sabia que no habría frio que superara el amor que hay en mi familia

**N/A: Porque se, con la ayuda de ustedes yo pude, puedo y podre sobrellevar la perdida de mi madre esto es para ustedes. Las amo con mi corazon Pola, Electrica, Laly, Angie (aunque no lo leas ^^) Milca Fanny Francisca, Rommi, Ada y todas las demas que han mandado sus animos y mensajes de cariño...No saben lo feliz que estoy de haberlas conocido. Y aunque aun no tengo a ese Edward que tanto deseo, al menos ya parti con mi recuperacion gracias a mis mas maravillosas amigas.**

**Tambien agradecer a Anonymous Girl, una chica que dedico su blog completo a "criticar" cada uno de mis fics. Te odie, no lo niego, te insulte en mi cabeza y grite de rabia. Pero me diste fuerzas para seguir adelante y acepte tus criticas constructivas. Las destructivas me las paso por donde no me da el sol :P. **

**A cada una de las que lea esto, les digo : no importa cuan dificil sea vivir sin esa persona, es mas dificil no vivir por la pena. Sigan adelante mis amores, que yo estare ahi para ustedes como ustedes lo estuvieron para mi**

**Con Cariño, Neny**


End file.
